This invention relates generally to mixing devices, and more particularly to processing tool attachments for a hand-held blender for mixing foodstuffs and to a container for use with a hand-held blender.
Hand-held blenders are popular kitchen appliances for use with various foodstuffs. They provide an easy and convenient way of folding, stirring, mixing, combining, blending, whipping, emulsifying, homogenizing and beating various substances. Relatively small hand-held blenders do not consume valuable counter space and are conveniently employed on crowded kitchen counters. Battery operated hand-held blenders that do not require proximity to electric sockets and do not have interfering electric cords further facilitate the preparation of foods whether it be at home, office, or restaurant. In addition to making cooking more enjoyable, the ability to pull out a hand held blender to mix some protein powder into a beverage, for example, or to foam milk into a fluffy yet firm foam for a perfect cup of cappuccino, makes it possible to enjoy favorites more often.
A typical hand-held blender includes an elongated, tubular housing shaped to comfortably fit in a person""s hand. The blender includes a processing tool having a working shaft. The working shaft is connected to and rotatably driven by an electric motor located within the housing that is activated by the push of a actuator on the housing. Some blenders have multiple buttons that correspond with different rotational speeds of the motor. Sometimes the perfect consistency for a particular beverage begs for a particular processing tool. Processing tools that are detachable from the housing allow the user to interchange processing tools for the specialized processing of foodstuffs. A particular processing tool is sometimes more suitable for a particular food processing function and the required consistency. Particular processing tools having unique designs help realize the perfect processing function and the required consistency for a variety of recipes.
Also, a removable processing tool is desirably attached to the driving motor in a manner such that the tool does not separate from the motor when the two are coupled either at high rotational speed, or after prolonged rotation. Typically, the shaft of the processing tool is inserted into a chuck that is firmly attached to the motor shaft. It is desirable that such a tool be insertable and removable quickly and easily without undue worry about its proper securement. An attachment mechanism securely attaches a removable and interchangeable processing tool to the housing portion of a hand-held blender.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a blender comprising a processing tool having a shaft and a body. The body includes a motor and a collet configured to couple the processing tool to the motor. The collet is connected to the motor at a first end. The collet includes a collet body and at least two extensions forming a shaft-receiving portion at a second end. The shaft of the processing tool is received within the shaft-receiving portion forming a friction-fit engagement to secure the processing tool.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a processing tool comprising a shaft configured to couple to a blender at a first end and a body connected to the shaft at a second end. The body includes a working portion. The working portion has a top surface and a bottom surface interconnected by a sidewall. The working portion includes at least a first opening extending between the top surface and the bottom surface. The first opening includes a leading end interconnected to a trailing end. At least a portion of the trailing end forms an angle with the bottom surface that is less than 90 degrees.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a processing tool for a blender comprising a shaft configured to couple to a blender at a first end and a body connected to the shaft at a second end. The body includes a working portion. The working portion includes a wire frame having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion is closer to the first end than the second portion. The wire frame defines a cross-sectional area at the upper portion that is smaller than the cross-sectional area defined by the wire frame at the lower portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a container for use with a hand-held blender that has a processing tool attached thereto. The container includes a sidewall interconnected to a base. The sidewall and base define an interior and an opening. A lid is adapted to be received in the opening. The lid includes a blender opening configured to insert the hand-held blender therethrough and into the container interior. The container is adapted to rest the blender against the lid at the blender opening such that the processing tool of the blender is spaced from the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a blender comprising a processing tool, a housing and a motor located within the housing. The processing tool is coupled to the motor to be rotatably driven by the motor. The motor includes a first motor terminal and a second motor terminal. The blender also includes a battery cartridge located within the housing. The battery cartridge is adapted to receive at least one battery. The battery cartridge has a first end and a second end. The battery cartridge includes a first cartridge terminal and a second cartridge terminal at the second end. An actuator coupled to the first end of the battery cartridge. The blender further includes a circuit board located between the motor and the battery cartridge. The circuit board is adapted to electrically connect to the at least one battery to power the motor. The circuit board includes a resilient first contact, a resilient second contact, a third contact, and at least one resistor. The resilient first contact is electrically connected to the first motor terminal through the resistor. The resilient second contact is electrically connected to the second motor terminal. The third contact is electrically connected to the first motor terminal. The resilient first contact is located above the third contact. The blender further includes a first spring attached to the battery cartridge. The first spring extends from the second end of the battery cartridge. The battery cartridge is spaced from the circuit board by the first spring such that the blender is not activated. Depressing the actuator compresses the first spring to a first position in which the first cartridge terminal and the second cartridge terminal are in contact with the resilient first contact and resilient second contact, respectively, to activate the motor to rotate the processing tool at a first speed. Depressing the actuator further compresses the first spring further to a second position in which the first resilient contact is flexed to contact the third contact to activate the motor to rotate the processing tool at a second speed. The second speed is greater than the first speed due to the resistor being shunted out of the circuit when the resilient first contact contacts the third contact.